1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-dimensional planar photonic crystal superprism device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a two-dimensional planar photonic crystal superprism device and a method of manufacturing the same using a thermal/hot and ultraviolet (UV) imprint lithography technique that is nano-manufacturing technology. In other words, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a two-dimensional planar photonic crystal device used as a medium for transferring light using a polymer and a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) material, and more particularly, to a two-dimensional planar photonic crystal device, i.e., a superprism device, formed by patterning a rod or hole structure at intervals and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a photonic crystal denotes an artificial structure in which a refractive index is spatially changed according to a period corresponding to an optical wavelength. Typical properties of photonic crystals are photonic band gap, high non-linearity and dispersion. Among the properties of photonic crystals, the photonic band gap indicates a frequency range in which light does not propagate into the photonic crystal but is completely reflected, because light causes multiple reflection due to periodical change in refractive index. Around the photonic band gap, dispersion is strongly distorted and peculiar phenomena which do not arise in a conventional uniform medium may occur, for example, a superprism phenomenon, a phenomenon of light propagation being slowed, etc. A photonic crystal device is a nanophotonic device using the photonic crystal having the properties of photonic band gap, light localization, non-linearity and high dispersion.
Using a photonic band gap among the properties of photonic crystal, it is possible to manufacture a photonic crystal diode, an omnidirectional mirror, etc. Using light localization, it is possible to manufacture a photonic crystal laser, a waveguide, a filter, a photonic crystal fiber, etc. Using the superprism phenomenon, it is possible to manufacture a wavelength division multiplex (WDM) disperser, etc. Using the non-linearity, it is possible to manufacture a microminiature polariscope, etc. The photonic crystal device shows very high efficiency in comparison with a conventional optical device because the period of photonic crystals is shorter than a handling wavelength, and effects of photonic crystals can be sufficiently obtained over 7 to 8 periods. In addition, individual photonic crystal devices can be organically combined and integrated with ease because they have a very small size of several to several tens of microns. Consequently, the photonic crystal device is very advantageous for constituting a new photonic crystal integrated circuit and a nano-photonic system.
The technology for manufacturing a photonic crystal device uses a nanolithography technique, such as deep UV lithography used to manufacture a semiconductor device, e-beam lithography, etc., anodization that is an electrochemical method, a chemical method using self-assembly material, dry etching, etc., on high-permittivity material such as SOI, GaAs, InP, etc. However, according to such methods, the process is complex, and the number of process steps increase, thus creating a problem of inefficiency in that much time is taken to manufacture a photonic crystal device. In addition, since it is difficult to manufacture a large sized integrated photonic crystal device, mass production is not easy.